


I Told You So

by Julia3132



Series: Seblaine for the Holidays 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sam to the Rescue, Sebastian high on painkillers, irrational fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Sebastian's whole "Anything for Blaine" way of thinking may have just ended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note for Readers not in the US: Monday, January 16, 2017 is Martin Luther King Jr. Day in the US. It is a federal holiday.
> 
> I know it is 2017, but I'm keeping the 2016 tag. I'm going to treat this Series as it is a school year (2016-2017)

"I'm really sorry Seb."

"I know you are Killer, but it's ok. I love you so much. You have such pretty eyes. And your hair is so soft now that you don't put all of that crap in it. And your _ASS_! Do you know how _AMAZING_ your _ASS_ is B? And..."

"That's enough sweetie. The medication is making you loopy. Why don't you stop fighting it and take a nap? " 

"Okie Dokie. And Blaine?"

"Yes, Love?"

"I told you it was a real thing."

"Yes, you did. Now sleep."

Blaine fell back into the chair next to Sebastian’s bed. He was exhausted, but he knew things were far from over.

Two hours later, Blaine was awoken by someone knocking at Sebastian’s door.

“Hey Sam. Thanks for coming. Did you have in any issues with security?”

“You mean Tom and Frank?” Sam was obviously familiar with campus security "Now let me see what I'm working with."

Blaine walked over to his sleeping boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Then he walked to the other end of the bed and pulled up the blanket.

“Wow! That is so much worse than I imagined. How did this happen?” Sam asked.

“Evidently my boyfriend with “the world’s highest alcohol tolerance level for a 17-year-old” turns into a 12-year-old-girl who's favorite color is pink when on Vicodin.”

Sam went over to take a closer look at what he had to work with “Blaine, this cast isn’t pink. It is florescent pink. I don’t know if I have enough art supplies with me to “fix” this. Again, how did this happen?”

Blaine sat back down in the chair, put his head in his hands and whined,” Because the universe hates me.”

Sam shot his best friend a dirty look as he pulled out his markers.

“Fine” Blaine huffed “All I wanted to do was go skiing since we had the four-day holiday weekend. We had never been skiing together before and all I heard about from his family in France was “Oh, if only Sebastian would concentrate on his talent. He could ski in the Olympics!” (said by Blaine in an over-the-top French accent). But every time I talked to Seb about it, he said no.”

Sam looked up from what he was doing “What changed his mind?”

Blaine blushed before he admitted “Blow jobs.”

“Well, that would do it. Go on.”

“The whole day had this weird vibe about it. All these little things started happening. Seb couldn’t find his gloves. The bus was late. We got stuck in traffic. Jeff forgot his lift pass. None of us could get phone service when that had never been a problem before. And every time, Seb would say “B, I told you we shouldn’t have done this.” And every time, I would give him a kiss on the cheek and tell him he was silly.”

“Then Boom! He’s cut off by an eight-year-old on the slope, falls, and breaks his ankle!” Blaine got up and kissed Sebastian’s forehead again before taking a look at Sam’s progress “At least it’s only a hairline fracture and he only has to wear the cast for four weeks. Sammy, that’s really good. I can’t thank you enough for doing this.”

“Thanks, but I have another question. Why did he keep saying that you shouldn’t have gone skiing?”

Blaine let out a snort before explaining “Big, bad, afraid of nothing Sebastian Smythe actually has one fear. He is afraid of Friday the 13th.”

“He has Paraskev..ev?”

“Paraskevidekatriaphobia. Yes Sam, or Friggatriskaidekaphobia. Same thing.”

“Wait a minute” Sam stopped drawing and stood to look at his friend “You whined until you Olympic-level skier but Paraskevidekatriaphobe boyfriend went skiing with you on Friday the 13th and he broke his ankle?”

“Does it really sound that bad?”

Sam put his hand over his mouth so that his laughter wouldn’t wake up Sebastian “Dude you are going to be on your knees for the next four weeks!”

“Begging forgiveness?”

“Blow jobs” Sam corrected “Lots and lots of blow jobs.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday the 13th everyone!


End file.
